


Coś więcej

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteś zagadką [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Książę Artur przez przypadek coś podsłuchuje. Niespecjalnie mu się to podoba.





	Coś więcej

**Author's Note:**

> Krótko po zakończeniu drugiej serii.

Coś więcej

 

Artur szybkim krokiem zmierzał do komnat medyka. Był - delikatnie mówiąc - poirytowany. Naprawdę, jeśli ten idiota jeszcze raz zaśpi, gorzko tego pożałuje. On już go rozumu nauczy. Jutro, z samego rana jadą na polowanie i jeżeli tym razem nie przyjdzie na czas, codziennie, przez miesiąc będzie sprzątał stajnię. Rozważał również możliwość zakucia go w dyby,lecz ostatecznie ją odrzucił, bo wtedy nie miałby z niego żadnego pożytku. Można by jeszcze…

Książę zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kilka kroków od drzwi. Był tak pochłonięty wymyślaniem najrozmaitszych kar dla swego sługi, że zupełnie nie rejestrował co się wokół niego dzieje. Teraz jednak, coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Nie wiedział, czy mu się zdawało, czy usłyszał czyjś podniesiony głos.

Nie. Nie zdawało mu się. Ktoś wrzeszczał i tym kimś był… Merlin? Uznał to za nieco dziwne. Merlin owszem, potrafił się całkiem nieźle kłócić, lecz tak rozzłoszczonego go jeszcze nie słyszał.

\- Ale tak jest, Gajuszu! - dobiegło z za drzwi. - Zawsze!

Artur po namyśle stwierdził, że wejście tam w tej chwili jest nienajlepszym pomysłem. Najwidoczniej Merlin zdążył już z samego rana zirytować nie tylko jego. Nie miał w zwyczaju podsłuchiwać, lecz z jakichś bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn, nogi wrosły mu w podłogę.

\- Merlinie! - To był Gajusz, wbrew przewidywaniom księcia wcale nie rozgniewany. Bardziej… zmartwiony?

\- Och! Przestań! Przestań! Nic nie mów!

\- Merlinie! Przecież wiesz, że…

\- Ja już nie mam siły! Rozumiesz!? Nie mam siły!

\- Wiem co czujesz!

\- Nie wiesz! Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć!? - Artur poczuł się dziwnie. To nie wyglądało na kłótnię o niewyczyszczony zbiornik na pijawki. Naprawdę, chciał się wycofać, jednak uparte nogi ani drgnęły.

\- Tak się składa, że trochę już żyję na tym świecie!

\- Ale nie jesteś mną!

\- Merlinie, na miłość boską, ciszej! Cały Camelot cię słyszy!

\- I bardzo dobrze! Niech słyszy! Wszystko mi jedno!

\- Uspokój się - powiedział nieco ciszej Gajusz. Potem padło kilka słów, których Artur nie zrozumiał, ale najwyraźniej zbulwersowały one Merlina jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - krzyknął, już prawie na granicy histerii. - Wszystko co robię, robię źle! - Znów kilka cichych, w zamierzeniu prawdopodobnie kojących słów i kolejny wrzask.

\- Nie! I nie próbuj mnie przekonać, że jest inaczej!

\- Merlinie, proszę! - W tonie Gajusza wyraźnie dało się słyszeć desperację. - Opanuj się.

\- Jestem całkowicie opanowany! - Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i z komnaty wypadł Merlin. Zamknął je nie mniej gwałtownie i dopiero wtedy zobaczył księcia. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdumienie przemieszane z przerażeniem. W „normalnej” sytuacji Artura by to pewnie rozbawiło, jednak sytuacja do normalnych zdecydowanie się nie zaliczała.

\- Mój panie - wyszeptał Merlin. Oddychał szybko. Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Artur.

\- Nic. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

\- Merlinie. - Książę popatrzył na niego surowo.

\- To… nic. Głupstwo. - Chłopak oparł się o ścianę.

\- Głupstwo? Przypuszczam, że nie posprzątałeś, albo nie poszedłeś po składniki? Rzeczywiście, to do ciebie podobne.

\- Tak. Dokładnie. - Merlin objął się ramionami. Nie patrzył na księcia, lecz na jakiś nieokreślony punkt ponad jego głową. Drżał lekko.

\- Robisz ze mnie durnia? Być może nie powinienem był tego słyszeć, ale jak słusznie zauważył Gajusz, słyszał chyba cały Camelot, więc nie możesz mieć tego nikomu za złe. I wiesz co? To co usłyszałem, wcale mi się nie spodobało. - Merlin pobladł jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe.

\- Wybacz panie. - Powiedział ochryple.

\- Durniu skończony! Ty mnie nie przepraszaj, tylko mów o co chodzi! - Artur zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Merlin w tym wydaniu go przerażał. Zawsze czuł, że pod tą maską szczęśliwego idioty kryje się coś nieodgadnionego, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w jego głosie takiej goryczy, takiego bólu, takiej rezygnacji. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka i drażniło go to coraz bardziej. Dość długo sądził, iż jego sługa nie dzieli się z nim swoimi troskami, bo ich po prostu nie ma, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę w jak wielkim jest błędzie. Wydarzenie sprzed chwili wydawało się to potwierdzać. Arturowi - choć oczywiście nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać - bardzo zależało na tym, by Merlin mu ufał.

\- No więc? - przynaglił go.

\- To naprawdę nic, czym warto by ci zawracać głowę, panie.

\- Pozwól, że ja to ocenię.

\- Och, po prostu… nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie dziś.

\- W porządku - mruknął Artur. Zawsze tak było. Wyciągał do niego rękę, lecz Merlin uciekał, a potem gadał, że książę niby jest nieczuły, niewrażliwy, napuszony. Generalnie, miał kilka swoich ulubionych epitetów, którymi częstował go dość regularnie. Artur już naprawdę nie rozumiał, co robi nie tak. Gwen… Ona by pewnie wiedziała.

Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Merlin powoli się uspokajał. Książę czuł się zakłopotany, więc uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli powróci na znajomy grunt.

\- Wiesz - zaczął. - Słyszałem jak krzyczałeś, że wszystko robisz źle. To nie do końca prawda.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Idiotę robisz z siebie po mistrzowsku. - Merlin się nie uśmiechnął, ale przynajmniej nie wydawał się już tak spięty. - Dzisiaj targi koni - powiedział po chwili Artur. - Chodź, wybierzemy ci jakiegoś wałacha. Ta twoja kobyłka zasługuje na trochę spokoju na starość.

\- Co? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie wiesz co to jest wałach? Ok, wytłumaczę ci.

\- Wiem co to jest… - Merlin w końcu parsknął śmiechem. To nic, że trochę nerwowym. Zawsze to jakiś postęp.

Ruszyli razem w stronę wyjścia. Dzień był bardzo przyjemny. W prawdzie nie słoneczny, lecz ciepły. Wyglądało na to, że cały tydzień będzie ładny, w sam raz na dłuższe polowanie. Ale narazie… chrzanić polowanie. Zawsze można pojechać po jutrze. Bo wykrzyczane przez Merlina: „Ja już nie mam siły!”, jakoś nie mogło mu wyjść z głowy. W tym było coś więcej, niż zwyczajna złość. Coś, czego być nie powinno i Artur poprzysiągł sobie, że kiedyś się dowie.


End file.
